


GOT Theme Cover Song With Vocals (Daenerys and Jon Snow's Love Song)

by Filmbard



Series: FILMBARD COVERS [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filmbard/pseuds/Filmbard
Summary: I have only one wish, for you allTo see the seven kingdoms crumble.And I will take the ashes and the dirt.I will lay it before you, my lord.Together we will build them anew.But first I’ll burn them down for you.*Listen to the song of one insane queen and her love towards the bravest of the men.*
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: FILMBARD COVERS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951711
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	GOT Theme Cover Song With Vocals (Daenerys and Jon Snow's Love Song)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like our work, please, support us with your subscription and sharing. Thank you so much. :)


End file.
